Late One Summer Night
by Jezebel Malice
Summary: [oneshot] Sometimes things can get a little heated, especially in the middle of summer. (femmeslash: Minds on Fire)


(A/n. Wow... I don't know where these are coming from. Maybe I just needed a break from my 'claim to fame': wdyf and wdys:rr. I finally got those creative juices flowing! Yeah!)  
  
DISCLAMER: I do not own the Harry Potter characters or imaginary places. They are owned and created by Joanne Rowling, published by Scholastic Books Inc, Bloomsbury Books Inc, Raincoat Books Inc. Warner Brothers Inc, and others. No money is being made from this and no copyright infringement is intended.  
  
WARNING: rated R for a reason.  
  
SPOILERS: Order of the Phoenix  
  
Late One Summer Night  
  
Ginny lie alone in her bed at number twelve Grimuld Place. There was an order meeting that night, meaning Hermione wasn't there in the room. She had been inducted into the order at the beginning of the summer. That meant Ginny was left to herself three out of seven nights of the week.  
Around midnight Ginny heard footsteps moving about the house. The meeting was over. One set of footsteps was heard at the end of the hallway. They continued, but stopped once they reached the door. Ginny shut her eyes and feigned sleep as the door swung open.  
Hermione walked into the room and shed her clothes immediately. "So hot out these days," she muttered to herself. Then she felt a warm body press against hers from the back, and a pair of freckled arms snaked their way around her stomach.  
"Not as hot as you," a low feminine voice said into her ear. A pair of smooth lips grazed their way along Hermione's lightly sweaty neck.  
She turned around abruptly, to find it's only Ginny, but gasped anyway. "Oh, my! Merlin! You scared me!"  
The red head only smiled. The brunette returned it and gave a light kiss.  
"Gin..." Hermione trailed off.  
The younger girl grabbed the older and laid her on the bed. She gazed into the warm chocolate colored eyes and smiled. A finger traced its way down the older girl's jaw line, down the side of her neck. Then she leaned down and captured Hermione in a breathtaking kiss.  
"Oh mm," is the only verbal response the older girl could give, so she kissed back and ran her hands through the red curls.  
Ginny's hands found the exposed stomach and let her fingers savor the soft flesh. The girl under her wiggled in response to the warm touch. The fingers drifted feather light up her sternum, applied light pressure, and ventured back to the stomach.  
Hermione moaned, "You always know exactly what I like."  
"Yeah," she smiled, "but mind you we've been together for... seven months, give or take."  
"Well, still. The guys wouldn't have figured it out yet."  
Ginny shrugged, "I suppose." Another, slightly menacing, smile crept onto her features. She pulled off the brunette's bra. Her hand trailed across the exposed flesh, not making contact with the spots that ached to be touched the most. She then leaned down and barely touched her lips to Hermione's. She did this several more times, pulling away at the last second.  
Hermione looked pathetically into Ginny's blue eyes, "Tease."  
"Yeah, you like it." Her fingers finally made contact with those oh- so sensitive spots. "Better?" Ginny whispered.  
"Mm, god yes, Gin. Finally."  
The younger girl leant in and kissed the other tentatively. Hermione pulled Gin's head closer, and Ginny let herself fall into it. No sense in teasing. The red head could feel the other writhing beneath her, looking for some sort of sexual gratification. Ginny's thigh found its way comfortably between the older girl's thighs. She jerked away at the sudden contact, but pushed back harder, emitting a small moan  
Ginny's hot mouth busied itself with Hermione's 'tickle' spots. Her lips and tongue dragged lazily along the brunette's neck. Hermione pushed against Ginny's leg as Gin sucked on Hermione's earlobe and the sensitive spot behind her ear. Their pulses quickened and breathing became heavy. Ginny's mouth finds Hermione's again.  
"Oh gods..." Hermione murmured and pressed her body wholly to the red head's, to gain the sensation of friction. She got the younger girl's nightshirt dragged over her head and grazed her nails down her bare back. Ginny writhed and sighed at the physical attention. Her body getting goose bumps all over.  
Both were overtaken in passion. Trying hard to control moans as their breathing increased further. Knickers began to feel too wet to wear anymore. Hermione's hand found Gin's breast and kneaded gently.  
"Gods 'Mione, I love it when you do that."  
The older girl smiled. "I know," she added a bit more pressure. Ginny gasped.  
Now there was no time to stop, no time to think. Just mouths, skin, love, passion. No time, no time--  
Until there was a knock at the door.  
"Shit."  
  
(A/n. That was Dirrrrrty! Ha-ha... sorry, can't help it these days, I mean, it's springtime over here! It's all about the hormones!) 


End file.
